The Destruction of the Fourteen Princesses' Treasures
Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling Wolf, and Augie Doggie led Susan Test and her friends Alice, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala Reno, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, and Minnie Mouse, her sister in law Dot Warner, and her sister Mary Test to their hideout. "Guys, why can't you tell us what this is all about?" Susan asked, curiously. "You'll see, kid. It's a surprise." Boo Boo said with a smile. While they were all the way in, he pointed ahead. Susan, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Minnie, Dot, and Mary gasped at the amazement of the statues of Gil Nexdor, Gideon, Peter Pan, Fievel, Stitch, Ventus, Sonic, Rei, Sora, Crane, Flynn, Mickey Mouse, Rocky J Squirrel, and Jimmy Two Shoes. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Alice said as she and her friends gave them a hug. "They look just like them!" Wendy said as she and the others leaned forward to kiss the fourteen statues. Just then, Tigger, Dijon, Honest John, Hiram Flaversham, Snagglepuss, Yogi Bear, Top Cat, Po, Horace N Buggy, Hokey Wolf, Kaa, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw Mcgraw, and Babar entered their cavern. The girls gasped. "Uncle Tigger/Dijon/John/Hiram/Snagglepuss/Yogi/Top Cat/Po/Horace/Hokey/Kaa/Huckleberry/Quick Draw/Babar!" The girls yelled. Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, and Augie hid quickly. Lila Test, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Aurora, Mulan, Queen Aurelia, and Tiana ran over to protect their daughters. "I knew it!" Tigger cried. "You're in love with these mortals!" Dijon added. "It looks like we have kept patience until then, girls!" Hokey said angrily. "Tigger, leave her alone!" Lila shouted. "Dijon, get away from her!" Cinderella added. "Hokey, don't make me scratch you!" Queen Aurelia threatened. "Mulan, get out of the way!" Kaa warned her. "No!" Mulan screamed. "I would not let you hurt them!" Rapunzel began to explain, "But, Uncle Hokey, i wanted--" "Now, i am going to ask you once and we want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue fourteen mortal boys from drowning?" Top Cat demanded. "Look, Uncle Top Cat, we had to!" Amy said while Giselle embraced her daughter. "Contact between our kingdom was strictly forbidden! Girls, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Quick Draw scolded. "But if we did not do anything, they would have drowned and died, Uncle Quick Draw!" Dot said while Queen Aurelia embraced her daughter. "Do you think we care? Fourteen mortals to worry about!" Horace shouted. "You are more of a jerk than Larxene! You do not even know them, Uncle Horace!" Namine yelled, glaring at them. Aurora embraced her, protecting her daughter. "Know them? We do not have to know them! They're all the same!" Dijon shouted. "Monsters who are only compelled, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Alice, who could not hold it in. "UNCLE DIJON, CUT IT OUT!! WE LIKE THEM!!" She yelled. Upon realizing what she said, Alice gasped. "Alice, please!" Cinderella said, protecting her from him. Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, and Augie gasped as well. Honest John was stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you girls lost your minds completely? They're mortals! You're immortals!" "I think you are a mortal, but did you care? Not a bit, Uncle John!" Wendy yelled. "Now look here." Kaa said. "SILENCE!!" Viper yelled. "It's true what i have said! It made no difference to you, did it? And about the others? That made no difference to us, either! And besides, we do not care! All this torture you talk about means nothing to us, Uncle Kaa!" "Please don't raise your voice." Mulan begged, protecting her daughter. "So help us, girls, i am going to get through to you, and if it was not helping, then i guess i have no other choice but to do this!" Hiram said menacingly. With that, they took out their scepters. The kings' scepter glowed. Boo Boo, Baba Looey, Pixie, Dixie, Ding A Ling, and Augie gasped. Despite the fourteen princesses' pleas, The fourteen uncles destroyed every artifact. Then they set sights on the fourteen princesses' statues. They pointed their scepters at them. "UNCLE TIGGER/DIJON/JOHN/HIRAM/SNAGGLEPUSS/YOGI/TOP CAT/PO/HORACE/HOKEY/KAA/HUCKLEBERRY/QUICK DRAW/BABAR, NO!!!" The girls shouted. But it was too late. The statues were destroyed, blasted into piles of rubble. Susan, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Minnie, Dot, and Mary began to cry. And they said "How could you, guys!" The fourteen princesses ran away from the cavern. "Susan, Mary, wait!" Lila pleaded. "Alice, come back!" Cinderella begged. "Wendy, don't go!" Belle begged. "Olivia, wait! Come back!" Ariel cried. "Dot, Rapunzel, please come back!" Queen Aurelia cried. "Kairi, wait! Please come back!" Jasmine pleaded. "Amy, wait!" Giselle called after her. "Kilala, wait!" Snow White called after her. "Namine, please don't run away!" Aurora cried. "Lilo, come back!" Pocahontas cried. "Viper, wait! Don't go!" Mulan pleaded. "Minnie, come back!" Tiana cried. "What have we done, guys?" Tigger said. Lila, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Aurora, Mulan, Queen Aurelia, and Tiana cried, put their hands on their faces, and sobbed. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures